Il suffirait de presque rien
by Fye the flyer
Summary: Écrit sur les bases d'une chanson : Il suffirait de presque rien Serge Regianni. Livaï se pose une remise en question plutôt .. Forcée ? Et une décision qui n'enchantera pas tout le monde à la clef. Livaï est vieux, et Eren jeune, et le monde plein de préjugés. /!\AU NE DITES PAS CE QUE JE N'AI PAS DIS.


O-S Il suffirait de presque rien - Serge Regianni.

J'écoute paisiblement les musiques de mon Mp4, lorgnant ta silhouette endormie sur mon sofa. Je suis censé lire un livre mais mon regard ne peut que quitter les lignes de ces pages pour admirer chacun des détails de ce corps si finement sculpté. Tu es plus jeune que moi, mais notre amour n'a-t-il pas d'âge?

 **Il suffirait de presque rien, peut-être dix années de moins, pour que je te dise "Je t'aime".**

Tu es si jeune comparé à moi, mais le problème ne vient pas de toi, mon gamin. Il vient bien de moi. Je t'ai rencontré que tu étais encore plus jeune que ça, mais au début ce n'était qu'un jeu, je ne croyais pas en "ça", je ne croyais pas que ça allait être si intense, si épuisant, si... amoureux, tu m'auras eu, tout comme je t'ai eu.

 **Que je te prenne par la main, pour t'emmener à Saint-Germain, t'offrir un autre café-crème.**

Nous n'avons plus le droit d'aller partout ensemble, enfin regarde, je ressemble à un vieux pervers homosexuel, je ne te conquerai plus autant qu'avant, je ne serai plus à la hauteur de ce que tu espères.

 **Mais pourquoi faire du cinéma, fillette allons regarde-moi,et vois les rides qui nous séparent.**

Je me rappelle la première fois que je suis venu chez toi, c'était douloureux. Le regard de ton père avait été froid. Il n'acceptait pas le choix que tu avais fait, et tu lui jetais en pleine gueule tes revendications. À prendre où à laisser c'est ça ? Si j'avais été un chien, j'aurais bien baissé mes oreilles, je ne voulais pas que tu aies de si gros problèmes. Ton père nous avait renvoyé dehors, racontant que tu pourrais revenir une fois que tes envie seront passées. Cela fait donc plus de huit mois que tu habites et enjolives ma piètre maison de tes sourires.

 **A quoi bon jouer la comédie du vieil amant qui rajeunit, toi même ferait semblant d'y croire.**

Nous le savons tous, un jour, je dépasserai les standards et te briserai le coeur. J'aurais bien tout joué pour toi, mais toi-même un soir, tu te regarderas dans la glace, et tu pleureras la putain de connerie qu'on aura créé. On s'était cru invincibles contre le monde, mais pas contre le temps. On ne l'était pas. Les secondes, les heures, les mois... Tout ce temps qui s'écoule. Tu crois être "casé", "posé", et tout vos mots de jeunes que je comprends de moins en moins, mais la réalité est bien cruelle, mon tendre. Tu regretteras de t'être engagé avec un homme aussi aigri tel que moi. Tu t'es écarté de plus en plus de tes amis pour être à mes cotés plus librement, comme que quoi les sorties de couple "c'était mort" avec moi... Nous sommes restreints, et je te connais, tu aimes, tu vis, tu respires, pour être libre, mais tu n'es pas libre, sous mes commandes, sous ma possessivité, sous ma protection continuelle, sous ma froideur, tu n'es qu'enfermé.

 **Vraiment de quoi aurions-nous l'air? J'entends déjà les commentaires,"Elle est jolie, comment peut-il encore lui au printemps, lui en hiver".**

La première sortie que nous avions faite, je portais en moi le poids de 36 hivers, et j'appréhendais. Oh dieu que j'appréhendais. J'avais peur, peur de savoir quel jugement ils allaient porté sur ton si joli minois, et cette loque à coté de toi, mais je restais fier, j'étais très bien accompagné, mais ils allaient te plaindre, alors je ne pouvais qu'avoir l'air plus digne, et me rendre plus jeune par ce petit geste, qui nous rendait tous gamins, mais qui faisait un bien fou. Se tenir la main. J'avais beau être créé de tristesse, d'horreur et de colère, mon coeur de pierre palpitait comme un gosse devant les portes de Disney-Land lorsque nous nous tenions la main. On entortillait nos doigts, on se tenait chaud à notre façon, on sentait la présence de l'autre et ça nous suffisait mais, mais... je suis si âgé maintenant. Tu as besoin de fêter, de fumer, de boire, de te casser la gueule, de te bidonner, de baiser à gauche et à droite, avec votre génération, de prendre du bon temps, d'envoyer les études valser un peu. Tu savais qu'avec moi, ça n'allait pas être aussi simple, j'avais passé tout ces rites de passages, j'avais besoin de mon calme, ma bulle, une vie de famille, je suppose. J'avais besoin d'une bibliothèque, de finir cette paperasse qui n'en finissait plus, d'écouter des musiques qui ne m'assourdissait plus.

Besoin de vieillir en paix.

Tu es jeune mon gamin, tu ne veux plus rester avec moi. Les feuilles qui ornent péniblement mes branches d'arbres vont petit à petit tomber, et ne laisser qu'un arbre mort, laissant derrière moi, un jeune homme resplendissant, respirant l'air frais de la jeunesse qui n'a même pas vécu l'entièreté de son premier quart de vie.

 **Il suffirait de presque rien, pourtant personne tu le sais bien, ne repasse par sa jeunesse.**

 **Ne sois pas stupide et comprends, si j'avais comme toi vingt ans, je te couvrirais de promesses.**

 **Allons bon voilà ton sourire, qui tourne à l'eau et qui chavire, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste.**

 **Imagine ta vie demain, tout à côté d'un clown en train, de faire son dernier tour de piste.**

 **C'est un autre que moi demain, qui t'emmènera à St-Germain, prendre le premier café crème.**

Alors que la douce mélodie s'échappa, je me levai, embrassai tes doux cheveux, et m'en allai dans la salle des eaux, les yeux rougis.

Ma décision était prise.


End file.
